PASION
by serenitymoon20
Summary: El amor florecido entre ambos, era inmenso, puro y casto, pero que se marchito cuando una mancha negra de pasion lo alcanzo...nunca se sabe los designios del destino y que pueden afectar para la siempre la vida de las personas, ahora ahi estaba...ella tan dulce tan hermosa y tan pura como el color de aquella rosa, el...la mancha negra de la familia y ahora de su vida...
1. CAPITULO 1 PROMESA DE AMOR

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lo prometido es deuda**_

 _ **espero les guste**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 INMENSO COMO EL MAR.**

* * *

 _ **El amor, la más maravillosa y misteriosa de los mares inexplorados que pueda haber en el mundo, pero es la mejor experiencia que se puede vivir, pero también el más riesgoso rumbo que se puede tomar.**_

 _ **Ya que el amor ciega, el amor provoca no poder ver la realidad, provoca que se puedan ver las cosas de otro modo que no son, ahí es donde el color rosa puede esfumarse como llego el viento.**_

 _ **Entonces todo puede cambiar en un dos por tres.**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

* * *

Candy caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad pequeña que había entre Escocia y Londres, donde radicaba con su familia.

-Hola hermosa ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntaba un hombre castaño mirándola con dulzura, ella por un momento se sobresalto y debido a la sorpresa no dijo nada pero segundos después se abalanzo sobre el joven.

-¡Volviste! –Dijo sollozando en su pecho

-Si…ya regrese amor mío….también para casarnos

-Terry

Ambos se miraron antes de darse un casto beso, a lo lejos la madre de Terrence había visto la escena, sonriendo con felicidad de que su hijo hubiera regresado, asi mismo otra joven miraba la escena con sentimientos entre mezclados, por un lado felicidad de que Terrence volviera pero por otro lado….colérica por no ser ella la que estaba ahí en sus brazos.

.

.

.

El señor White miraba con felicidad inmensa a su hija y también a su futuro hijo, hace algunos años ese joven vino a pedirle la mano de su hija pero en aquel entonces no accedió pues imaginaba algo mejor para su hija, deseaba que su pequeño tesoro mas preciado tuviera una vida llena de abundancia y felicidad, amor y calidad de vida, pero ahora se daba cuenta de dos cosas.

Candy no encontraría quien la amara con tanta devoción como lo hacia Terrence.

Y tampoco lograría encontrar lo primero con lo segundo.

-Claro que doy mi consentimiento para que Candy se case contigo hijo, ya lo habíamos hablado antes de que te fueras, y claro que si…tienen mi bendición

Dijo sonriéndole al castaño y a su madre quien era una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos hermosos azulados como los de su hijo.

-Entonces hay que fijar la fecha de la boda ¿No?

-Si, hijo –Dijo el patriarca de la familia White –Trae algo para brindar

-Si padre –Dijo un rubio mirando con una sonrisa a Terrence

-Albert te ayudo –Susurro Candy mirando a su hermano

-Deja, Annie puede ayudarme –Dijo el rubio mirando a la pelinegra quien solo sonrió con cortesía y se acerco a ambos.

-Claro

-Entonces debemos ir a pedirle también el permiso al señor Grandchester para que se casen lo mas pronto posible

-De acuerdo –Dijo Terrence mirando a Candy con dulzura –Te amo –Susurro solo para ella, mientras sus familias brindaban

Muy pronto familia White y Baker se unirían a través del amor que ellos se devotaban.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí…

En unos barcos en el mar se sucesaba una guerra entre barcos mercantiles y barcos piratas, ambos luchando, peleando, sangrando pero al final…solo uno iba a ser el vencedor, no importa cuánto derrame de sangre hubiera, cuanto llores y cuanto aliento desgastes siempre seria la misma historia, llenas tus bolsillos de hermosas joyas pero al final no había nada.

-¿Capitán?

Le interrumpió de sus pensamientos, el joven suspiro con frustración -¿Si?

-Tierra a la vista por fin, Raven

El rubio sonrió –Ya era hora

Por fin acabaría con estos últimos encargos que le daba el filibustero inglés, pues ya estaba harto.

¿Cuándo lograría que esa vida se terminara? Desde que paso lo que paso se condenó.

Lo condenaron sin siquiera darle el privilegio de la duda.

Ni su propia familia confío en el, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo otras personas?

Eso ya no tiene nada que ver, ahora se trataba de su vida, de recuperar, de ser algo mejor…de salir de toda la porquería que había ya en su vida y la única solución sería encontrarse de nuevo en Londres con su padrino, para ver como iba todo su asunto y también para ver si lograba que el rey perdonara su vida.

Esperaba que ahora las pasiones de la vida, del humano, le favorecieran y no le perjudicaran como aquella noche.

.

.

.

Terrence y Candy estaban en el palacio de los Grandchester donde Richard miraba con penetración a la rubia, quien simplemente se sujetaba de su prometido, su padre y su futura suegra solo miraban al suelo mientras este pensaba su decisión.

-Señor Richard espero que usted de su consentimiento para que la firma del contrato matrimonial se pueda realizar hoy.

-Bien, muchachos creo que no tengo nada en contra de que este matrimonio se realice, al contrario –Miro a la rubia –Candy se ha vuelto una mujer hermosa –Se quedó un segundo pensando –Quizás podría pedir mi derecho de pernada

Candy se le congelo la sangre y Terrence trono los nudillos, mientras intentaba no abalanzarse sobre el señor del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les guste este nuevo fic**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **dejenme sus opiniones**_

 _ **para los que preguntan y me piden que sea anthonyfic, no quiero que lo sepan todos jejejej pero adivinen que sera ? jejejej**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 DIFICULTADES I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **una mini sorpresa ¿que les parece?**

 **pasion fue el segundo lugar de esta semana y se los debia**

 **perdon por no subirlo desde antes pero me enferme el domingo y aun sigo mal pero queria escribir jejej e**

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **no olviden dejarme comentarios, sugerencias y votos todos son bienvenidos jejeje**

 **gracias por su paciencia y sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**

 **saludso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 PREPARATIVOS Y DECISIONES**

 **EL AMOR DE CANDY I**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por amor? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por el amor de tu vida? ¿Por la familia? ¿Por tus seres queridos? ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer?**_

 _ **Y a veces la vida misma te lleva a las situaciones menos esperadas, los momentos donde deberás tomar la decisión de ser o no ser algo, de hacer o no hacer, de arriesgar, momentos de inquietud, momentos amargos, momentos donde no quedara de otra más que hacer lo que tu corazón y mente dicten.**_

 _ **C.W.**_

* * *

Candy miraba con preocupación al duque, mientras Terrence tronaba sus manos por debajo, intentaba controlar su ira.

-Pero señor, con todo respeto –Comenzó el señor White –Ese derecho no lo ha aplicado desde hace años si no mal recuerdo

-Ese no es tu asunto Agustín, yo puedo querer ejercer mi derecho de pernada cuando quiera, por eso soy el duque

Eleonor también miro con preocupación –Yo creo que no es necesario

-¿Por qué no? –Miro a Candy -¿Acaso ya no es doncella?

Terry tomo con más fuerza el brazo de la rubia –No, señor…ya no

Richard se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de responder –Ah vaya, bueno en tal caso…no hay problema con que pase una noche conmigo, ya la tendrás para toda la vida

-Por supuesto que no lo hará –Dijo Terrence molesto

-Entonces no tienen mi permiso, eso es todo

Terry lo miro con enojo pero su madre y Candy lo halaron para salir de la mansión.

.

.

.

George miraba a su ahijado quien venía vestido de monje para pasar desapercibido, estaba preocupado por lo que había sido el destino de este, pero esperaba que pronto pudieran cambiar las cosas sobre todo si realizaba lo que el rey pretendía.

-Debes salirte de esta vida hijo

-Lo se padrino, serán mis últimos encargos del ingles

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Debo realizar una entrega en unos días, aparentemente están terminando de llevar a cabo el encargo –El rubio bajo la mirada –Me asquea aunque usted no lo crea padrino

-Entonces debes hacer bien lo que te he dicho

-No se padrino, mejor termine de ver el asunto de…

-Está a punto de salir a tu favor pero vas a tener problemas cuando saquen el tema de la piratería

-Seguiré entonces sin poder usar mi nombre ¿Cierto?

-Así es Anthony, por ahora tiene que ser así

-Maldita sea –Miro por la ventana –Maldigo ese día padrino, ese maldito día en que… -Miro hacia otro lado -¿Por qué se enseñaron conmigo? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de las ambiciones de otros?

-¿Iras a ver a tu tía y prima?

-No me queda de otra –Dijo el rubio tapándose el rostro –Mi tía aunque es algo fría e interesada, creo que me quiere y siempre se preocupa, por otro lado mi prima…siento lastima por ella pero siempre me ha querido

-¿Y que harás con tu tío?

Anthony se dio media vuelta para verlo –Normalmente nos vemos en casa de uno de mis primos, seguramente será igual, además no estaré mucho tiempo, solo hoy

-Bien hijo, ve con cuidado –George lo abrazo y posterior le deposito un beso en la frene –No dejes de avisarme como estas

-No padrino

El rubio le sonrió para después dar media vuelta e irse.

.

.

.

Candy miraba con tristeza a Terrence quien estaba furioso -¿Qué vamos a hacer amor?

-Sea lo que sea no lograra que yo permita tal atrocidad –Tomo a la rubia de la cintura –Nadie te hará daño amor, eres mi vida y con mi vida propia te protegeré de todo y de todos

-No –Candy lo abrazo –No quiero que nadie te haga daño

-No será así mi cielo, nada pasara ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, tenían tanto amor que dar uno al otro que morían por estar casados ya.

En ese momento llego la hermana de Terrence.

-Lo siento –Dijo mirándolos con sonrojo en sus mejillas –No quise interrumpirlos

Terrence sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo -¿Qué pasa Jane?

La joven que tenía el cabello pelinegro y ojos de color azules como su madre y hermano, sonrió a ambos –El duque ha dado su permiso

Candy la miro sorprendida -¿Enserio? Pero y…

-El exigió el derecho de pernada

Jane los miro sin dejar de sonreír –Aparentemente ya no lo exigirá, así que pueden casarse tranquilos

Ambos se miraron felices un segundo para después abrazarse fuertemente

-No lo puedo creer –La beso -¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Tu padre Candy

La rubia volvió a abrazar a Terrence para después abrazar a Jane –Es increíble

-La fiesta de compromiso entonces se hará este viernes ¿Estás de acuerdo Candy?

-Por supuesto que si

-Y la boda el sábado como planeábamos –Dijo feliz el castaño

Se uniría al amor de su vida y eso era todo lo que ya importaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

Richard miraba con fastidio a su esposa –No entiendo para que te metes

-Porque no puedo creer que quieras exigir un derecho que hace años no exiges

-Eso es decisión mía ¿No?

-Pues no me parece ¿Qué no te basta con tus mujerzuelas que traes cada noche?

-No vas a decirme ahora que estas celosa

La pelirroja rio –Celosa ¿yo? Por favor, solamente me sorprende que aun puedas

Richard le sonrió mirándola –Puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo

-Ash sabes que eso dejo de existir hace mucho entre nosotros

-Si claro, bueno ya di el permiso ¿Feliz?

-Si –Dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación pero antes de desaparecer –Deberías mejor buscarle un esposo a tu hija, salió igual de loca que tu y si no la amarras al rato será un problema

-Si como digas

.

.

.

Por otro lado lejos de aquella ciudad, se encontraba un rubio despidiéndose de su prima –Debo irme ya, Elisa

-Pero ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? –Pregunto la joven mirándolo desde su silla

-Pronto –Beso su mano para después besar su frente

-¿Seguro que volverás pronto o nos tendrás con el Jesús en la boca?

-Tía Elroy sabes bien que yo no quise esta vida

Elroy rodo los ojos –Pero tampoco te rehusaste

-No tenía elección y usted lo sabe

-Ya tía basta, él tiene razón, no tuvo elección

-Nos vemos luego prima

-Anthony por favor…escríbeme

Tomo con fuerza la mano que aun posaba sobre la suya

-Claro que si prima –Volvió a darle un beso en la frente –Nos vemos

Elisa intento quedarse con la sensación de los cálidos labios de Anthony sobre su frente, intentando imaginar lo que seria tenerlos en sus propios labios

Elroy la miraba con fastidio, detestaba que su sobrina se estuviera haciendo ilusiones con Anthony cuando este nunca dio muestras de querer estar con ella y menos con alguien con su condición.

.

.

.

Pronto llego la fiesta de compromiso de Terry y Candy ambos festejaban felices mientras bailaban juntos frente a sus invitados, en la casa de Candy.

Ella estaba radiante y eso provocaba que Terrence se sintiera mas y mas enamorado de ella.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Le comento cuando ya habían estado un rato al centro del jardín bailando

-Si

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa para tomar algo

-Tía –Dijo su pequeño sobrino Daniel abrazándola –Estoy feliz de que se casen

Terry le sonrió al pequeño –Nosotros igual

Albert se acercó -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas a dormir con tu tía Jane?

-Es que no tengo sueño

-No me importa debes descansar –Albert tomo al pequeño de aproximadamente 6 años para llevarlo a la cama

Terry y Candy solo lo vieron partir

-Me muero de ganas de estar contigo ya –La beso con profundo deseo

-Terry….

-Por favor amor, no puedo soportar mas

-Mañana ya estaremos casados y entonces si con el permiso de dios

-Solo es un día pero he esperado durante años para este día, no importa si solo es un día, te deseo –La beso nuevamente quitándole el aliento

Candy no pudo mas que corresponder al amor y pasión que Terrence le daba en cada aliento.

Alguien carraspeo provocando que ambos se separaran

-Lo siento pero el señor Gates se quiere despedir de ustedes

-Claro, vamos padre

Ambos siguieron al señor White hacia donde se encontraba el señor Gates pero antes de terminar el despido, ingresaron a la fiesta guardias y amigos de Richard, entre ellos el conde Felipe Smith.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Agustín

-Por órdenes del duque, venimos por Candice White para que cumpla el derecho de pernada

Inmediatamente Terry tomo de la mano a Candy –No

-El mismo duque declino esta atrocidad, dijo que no insistiría –Comento Agustín

Felipe se rio –Cambio de opinión

-No se la llevaran –Dijo Terrence mirándolo con furia

-Como quieran

Felipe desenvaino la espada haciendo que los demás lo imitaran para después ir en contra de los que estaban frente a ellos, comenzaron a pelear.

Candy era cubierta por Eleonor y Jane quienes intentaban mantenerla calmada mientras que su padre, hermano y Terrence peleaban.

Los invitados varones se unieron a la pelea mientras que las mujeres comenzaron a correr para refugiarse, Annie también miraba todo desde donde se encontraban Eleonor y las demás.

Hasta que…

-¡Ah! –Terrence grito por el dolor que le ocasiono el conde al golpearlo en la cabeza para después lastimarlo con su espada

-¡No!

Candy corrió hacia donde se encontraba el castaño en el suelo -¡Basta!

El conde pidió a sus hombres que detuvieran la pelea –¿Creen que el himen de una mujer vale tanto como para dar la vida?

Candy lo miro con enojo –No…claro que no señor pero… ¡¿Qué tal si se tratara de su hija?!

Este solamente soltó una carcajada mirándola con diversión

-¿Vienes o termino de matarlo?

Candy miro un segundo a su amado en el suelo mientras gritaba de frustración.

-No iras –Dijo su padre tomándola de la mano

Eleonor revisaba a su hijo –Está vivo –Susurro mientras miraba a la joven que se debatía entre lo que debía o no debía hacer.

-Por favor llévenselo

-Candy no iras hija

-Padre… -Candy tomo su mano –No tiene caso –Sollozo

-No

-No puedo dejar que los maten por mi –Susurro mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Terrence –Perdóname, perdóname –Lo besaba mientras repetía esto

-Hija no –Eleonor la tomo de la mano

-Esta bien….

-¡Estoy esperando! ¿Qué decidiste?

Candy se puso de pie mirándolo con frialdad –Iré con ustedes

-¡No! –Su padre se puso frente a ella, pero Candy lo intento alejar

-Por favor padre, esta bien…esta bien –Miro al conde con asco –Estoy lista

-Perfecto, sube

Candy se acerco al caballo para después subir en este, miro por última vez a Terrence tirado y a su padre mirándola con impotencia.

Lo único que existía en su mente en ese momento era un milagro, un milagro para que Terry estuviera bien y un milagro para que nada malo les pasara a su familia si es que se rehusaba a ceder ante las exigencias del duque.

Un milagro para que esto fuera una pesadilla.


End file.
